


Biology

by atomic_fanfics



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (Canon) Non-Consensual Body Modification, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hysterectomy, Implied Mpreg (sort of), Knotting, M/M, Murder Gays Kill Mason Verger, Murder Husbands, Murder Wives, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Will Graham, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Running Away Together, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomic_fanfics/pseuds/atomic_fanfics
Summary: the Verger-Bloom and Graham-Lecter households were an unconventional duo of families, dysfunctional even. They had an odd, shared history of questionable practices. This is that story.(Alternatively Titled: Alana, Margot, Hannibal, and Will have various moments of vague gay-lesbian solidarity so to speak)
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. A Dysfunctional Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think the first Hannibal work on Ao3 would be ABO but here we are!
> 
> I don't explain what each character's dynamics are so just to sort of recap:  
> Alana is a beta  
> Margot is an omega  
> Hannibal's an alpha  
> and Will is also an omega
> 
> In this work all omegas have vaginas, but male omegas have a vagina that's been put on testosterone (enlarged clitoris) and the clit will be referred to as a cock for males. As a trans man, I use this terminology for my own body but this is just a heads up if that's a problem for anyone!

Hannibal Lecter loved Will Graham. Some would question why an alpha of Lecter’s caliber would even want an omega that lived like a recluse, alone with a bunch of stray dogs and hunted killers by thinking like them. Omegas were supposed to be gentle caring demure creatures that stayed at home and took care of the children. No one would want such an unorthodox omega, but Hannibal did. Will was strong, spirited, and above all resilient. Hannibal has seen what the young man was capable of. He recalled the moment the omega tore a chunk of flesh off Cordell’s face during their conversation with Mason and Cordell himself as he knelt there in the barn, naked and tied up. Reminiscing on that moment filled him with pride, his instincts acting as if Will was already his. He wasn’t, but Hannibal wanted him to be. When Alana freed him from the pen he was in, he made his way to the operating room, mowing down security like an unstoppable force of pure rage. He came into the room, his eyes zeroing in on Cordell leaning over Will’s body. Hannibal almost instantly attacked the doctor, immobilizing the man and severing the man’s face off, and sewing it to Mason’s face, the alpha heir of the Verger name still under anesthesia. He unhooked Will from the IV bag he was attached to and waited for his love to wake up As soon as the paralytic agent wore off properly, Will looked over to the man beside him. That man that’d caused him so much anguish, the man that’d drugged him, gaslit him, framed him for murder and hurt him, but seeing him instead of Cordell was laughingly welcomed. Will was helped into a sitting position, neither man knowing what to say.

“What’ve I missed, Doctor?” he asked dryly, looking at Hannibal expectantly. Hannibal looked back,

“Not much. Mason Verger has a new face. Not yours, but another’s. Margot and Alana are waiting for us.”  
Hannibal helped Will stand up, and walk to the door,

“Well, I think I know what comes next. How do we kill him?”

“Not yet, at least. Margot still needs a sperm sample before Mason dies.”

“Right,” Will said as they made their way to the nursery where Margot and Alana were. The two men surveyed the scene before them: the female pig on the bed, stomach and uterus slit open, Margot’s dead pup lying next to the animal. Margot sat with Alana by the bed, looking heartbroken. Will felt a pang of sadness at the sight, maternal instincts kicking in slightly-- which shocked him. Despite being an omega, it was as if there wasn’t a single maternal bone in his body, but seeing another omega grieving over the loss of a child struck a nerve within him. The fact that she’d be unable to have her own pups due to Mason rather forcefully removing her womb just made the whole ordeal so much more painful. He made his way over to Margot, giving her a small sad smile before offering a hand to her,  
“I’m sorry.”  
Margot looked up at him, offering a similar sad smile before taking his hand in hers,

“Thank you.”  
After spending a little more time in the nursery the two omegas, the beta, and the alpha made their way back to the operating room. Alana retrieved a cattle prod from the back, handing it to Hannibal.

“I trust you know what to do?” she asked blankly, receiving a nod. Will watched on in part horror, part amazement as Hannibal got to work. Once they’d retrieved the sperm sample, Will interrupted the silence,

“Okay, why the fuck do you know how to do that?” he asked Hannibal.   
“Actually, I don’t want to know. Don't tell me, I’d rather live in blissful ignorance.”  
The four of them all looked to one another, a sense of solidarity and accomplishment hanging over the group. They made a great team, funnily enough; despite the obvious dysfunctional nature of this group-alliance, obviously.


	2. A Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Life at the moment was like one surreal fever dream for Will..."

Life at the moment was like one surreal fever dream for Will. He was in France, with Hannibal, and they were mated-- which honestly, anyone could’ve seen coming from a mile away, but still, he was left in a state of utter disbelief at the fact they were actually together now. Hannibal and he had been presumed dead due to the amount of their blood that was left at the murder-scene of Francis Dolarhyde. So to most, that was where their story ended. The FBI agent and the cannibal eloping together, only to die tragically protecting each other. The only people who knew the absolute truth were Margot and Alana since Will had kept in contact with them over the years. Due to the four’s past involvement with each other, Alana still got defensive around Hannibal. He’d threatened to kill her and her family of fucking course she’d be defensive. Fortunately, Will intervened and made Hannibal swear off killing the Verger-Bloom family. So there they were, an alpha and an omega living in a villa in a rural part of Northern France under pseudonyms and the guise that they weren’t presumably dead FBI Special Agent Will Graham, and infamous cannibal serial killer, Hannibal Lecter. Occasionally they’d kill a person or two, eat them, and move on with their lives as if nothing happened. Hannibal had obtained a job as an art teacher at a local school and Will had a small job of fixing cars or boats for the locals. Everything was perfect, except for one small problem: something felt off about their lives to Will. Like there was something missing, almost. There were days where he’d think back to Abigail and he’d feel an ache for that kind of connection. Will wasn’t naive, he knew what it all meant-- what his body was telling him, but then again that didn’t mean he was comfortable or at peace with those feelings. He wasn’t familiar with parenthood and family, ‘like an ill-fitting suit, never connected to the concept’ was what he told Hannibal all those years ago in his office. Of course, it was less than ideal that his next heat was so soon so it’d be harder to avoid these thoughts and feelings when his body’s convinced him he had to conceive children or he might die. Which wasn’t true in reality but it sure as hell felt like it. So there he was, lying in bed with Hannibal one morning, smelling strongly of preheat. His head rested on his mate’s naked chest, both of them nude, their legs entangled. 

“Can we talk about something?” Will asked, tentatively broaching the subject. 

“Of course. What do you want to talk about?” Will sighed before he replied,

“I’ve just been thinking about us and our future together,” the younger man’s hand lightly traced lines up and down Hannibal’s chest.  
“I feel like something’s missing here. I can feel my body just constantly ache for that thing and it’s made me reconsider my stance on having children.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“A mixture of things, probably. It might be because I don’t have an actual job, much less a job that involves hunting killers so I’ve had time to think about that kind of shit. Might also be because I’m actually mated now so it’s just my instincts. My reasoning behind my decision isn't important. What I know is that I want to have your children. Which is weird to say out loud. I thought I’d die a spinster, honestly, but here we are.”

“I’d be more than happy to provide for you, Darling,” Hannibal gave his mate a small squeeze, a source of comfort. It was only a few days or two until Will’s heat so both men knew what the plan was. So when that day came along they were ready. The two of them went about their day normally. The couple sitting down for breakfast, talking, and then cleaning up. Will eventually felt like he’d waited long enough, crawling into Hannibal’s lap as the man read the news on the sofa,

“Put the iPad down, I need you,” he demanded plainly, only slightly annoyed. He had on only a t-shirt, his lower-half completely bare out of sheer convenience. Hannibal could smell the sweet enrapturing scent of his mate in heat, his instincts outweighing everything else.

“Of course,” the alpha scooped up his mate, carrying him with the omega’s arms wrapped around his neck, and walking them to the bedroom. He let out a small chuckle,  
“This is rather reminiscent of our first time together when we consummated our bond.”

“What, you mean the night you got shot and I suffered multiple stab wounds when we killed Dolarhyde, and then you fucked me on the floor until you almost passed out from blood loss? Yeah, that night was really romantic, Hannibal,” Will said after a small scoff. Hannibal placed Will down on the bed, giving him an unimpressed look,

“You know me, I’m not the most romantic of men.”

“No, you aren’t,” Will reaffirmed, intently watching Hannibal take off his blazer.  
“But you’re still so good to me.”  
Hannibal left the rest of his clothes on, for now, knowing how long they were going to be here, planning on taking his sweet time. He just rolled up his shirt’s sleeves and knelt in between Will’s legs, pressing a bruising kiss to his mate’s lips, their tongues dancing around each other as the kiss became heated. As they kissed, Will found himself rutting up against his mate’s thigh, desperately trying to seek stimulation. It was quite difficult to be patient in his situation. Heats were always insufferable for Will. The dulling of his senses, the burning aches from inside himself, the fact that his body expected him to have sex almost all day-- which was bullshit, in his opinion. So more often than not, he acted like a bitch during heats, always grumpy, demanding, and annoyed with everything. Hannibal broke their kiss, helping Will remove the shirt he had on (which Will could’ve done by himself, but Hannibal was a very physical man during sex and just in general). The alpha pressed rough sloppy kisses to his mate’s jaw and neck and occasionally biting at skin, traveling downwards he mouthed at the omega’s nipples eliciting a groan from Will. The omega growled, threading his fingers through Hannibal’s hair and yanking his mate off his chest, making direct eye contact with him as he spoke,  
“Hannibal, I’ve waited almost all day for this. I’m as wet as I’m going to get and I’m sick of being patient with you. I need to fuck me now, or leave me the fuck alone so I can deal with it myself.”  
Hannibal looked at Will, studying the ferocity and dominance the man held at the moment, appreciating it. The omega looked back at him, noticing the look he had in his eyes, recognizing that tell-tale sign of intense arousal. Hannibal smiled,

“My apologies, Will. Let me make it up to you.”

“If that entails you actually fucking me with your dick then please do.”  
Hannibal scoffed, taking little time to remove his own clothes. His mate looking appraisingly up at the sight of his now very erect cock. Hannibal was a very well-endowed man, even for an alpha, he was impressive. Will’s mouth watered at the sight of it, his body becoming excited at the knowledge of what was about to happen next. Hannibal knelt in between Will’s legs, pulling him closer by his thighs,

“Are you ready for me?” the alpha asked. The omega nodded, giving him a small hum in confirmation. After being given a response, Hannibal took himself in hand and slowly but surely entered his mate, bottoming out quite quickly. Will groaned in reaction to being filled, sighing in relief almost. Hannibal started off slow and calculated, shallow thrusts that built up. The man underneath him let out a small moan, his breathing becoming heavier and uneven. The two men allowed themselves to get lost in the carnal pleasure of the moment, they fucked like animals almost, Hannibal’s movements becoming rough and feral as he repeatedly thrust himself inside Will’s pussy. Will responded to the stimulation with moans that got louder and louder as they continued.

“Fuck, Hannibal, don’t stop,” Will said breathlessly, proceeding to let out a loud keen.  
“C’mon, knock me up, put a baby in me.”  
The plea from his mate sparked a light in Hannibal, the alpha letting out a snarl as he leaned over Will pressing sloppy kisses to his neck as the omega’s hands scrambled to find purchase along Hannibal’s back, leaving red angry scratches. Their rather brutal lovemaking came to a crescendo, Will coming on his mate’s cock as he bit down on the alpha’s shoulder and then Hannibal reached his own orgasm, spilling his load inside Will and knotting him with a grunt.

“Was that satisfactory?” the alpha asked, sort of teasing him. Will sighed,

“Yeah, it was really good. If you keep it up like that there’s no way in hell I’m not going to be pregnant by the end of the week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit this isn't my best work but I got the job done and I don't 100% hate it so it can't be that bad!  
> Please feel free to leave kudos or comments for my insecure gay ass!  
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me validation. I'm still trying to get the hang of writing these characters so I feel a bit insecure about this fic. Let me know if you enjoyed it, though. It'd mean a lot to me!  
> Thanks!!


End file.
